My Brother Is A Zombie
by Night Shadow Panda
Summary: I'm very sorry but this book is no longer going to be updated, so go this read other books than this so yeah, Good-bye
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pandas sorry for the very long wait it's just that, I've been busy a lot and I was having trouble with ideas, but lets start reading this story you guys have been waiting to read, shall we, AND SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLS DX (if there was any misspells) XP**

 **Chapter One:The Mystery Call**

As the wind blows, the trees dances, while two brothers are walking to their way home, one with short blond hair, and the other spiky brown hair. "So Martin hows it going with you and Aviva, any smooches or any silly names" Teses the younger brother Chris. "Bro do you even know anything about love?"Teses Martin to Chris, but Chris started to blush and didn't want to talk about love. "Whow bro, I'm sorry for insulting you, really I didn't mean t..." "It's not that...it's just that...I...I" "You what." "I fell in love. "says Chris whispering "What?" "Nothing, just leave me alone." Said Chris but blushes more, his face began to be bright red almost looked like a tomato. "I think your in love" says Martin in a sexy way when he said love. "*blushes more* AM NOT!" "Whatever." Martin said as he changed the theme to Burying The Ex"Well Chris looks like the movie Burying The Ex is almost coming out" "I can't wait to see Burying The Ex!" says Chris blushing less and is getting more was glade that he made Chris got more excited and made him forget what he said, all a sudden a phone call came from Chris's phone. " Hello?" "Hi Chris" said a female voice"Who is this?" "If you want to know who I am come meet me at the art museum at noon." "Okay? I Guess?" as Chris hangs up Martin was confused *in Martin's mind* "I wounder who was that person that called Chris, I better go with him just in case somethings go wrong"*out of Martin's thoughts* "Hey Chris who was that person that called you?" "I don't know, I'll find out if I go to the museum." "Maybe I should go with you Chris..." "WHAT! NO! Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." "But what if things go wrong?" "I'll take care of it my , I'm not a little kid any more I'm 20 now, just get it through your mind bro."says Chris as he starts leaving at the museum. "Well then I'll be heading home then Chris okay?" "Okay." when Chris was out of site Martin made a devilish grin. "By home I mean the art museum." Martin takes out his phone and starts calling Aviva. "Hello." "Hey Aviva meet me at the art museum fast I'll explain when we get there." "Okay?" As Martin hangs up he started running to a shortcut that Chris never knew"Time for a Steak Out."

 **Please tell me what you thought, I'm still working on chapter two maybe you guys can help me out for chapter three**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **P.S. make sure to subscribe in my channel :P Im not that good in youtube videos :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 but pls tell me if any words offense you, that so in the next chapter I will take them off okay, if not then I'll keep writing it, but it mait make no sense in some parts to be honest, just tell me what worlds (that offend you) to remove and tell me what to replace them with just don't report the story,(note I will not remove hell so yeah sorry :( ) I'll PM you guys when a bad-word is going to come out in whatever chapter hope you enjoy this story better than chapter one :) *(note:if you see any of * symbol that mean flashbacks,thoughts ,or even a note so be alert, a flashback will have *" note will be *(, and a thought will just be a * so yeah)* EENNJJOOYY XD**

 **Chapter 2: A Old Friend**

POV to Martin:

As Martin was waiting for Aviva, he was checking if Chris was anywhere around, even though he got to the museum a minute ago he was still checking any sight of Chris but Martin never knowtist Aviva was at back of him"Hey Ma..." "AHHHH" "Whow calm down it's just me Martin" Martin felt so emberast that he even emberast himself to the girl he like"You just scared the hell out of me and I didn't knowtist you, you could of at lest wait till I turned" "Sorry I didn't meant to, so what are we here for." "Well this is what you been waiting so long but I'm gonna tell you, we're doing a stakeout" but when Aviva heard stakeout she couldn't resit but show all her excitement "A STAKEOUT, OH YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WAITING FOR THIS.." "Shh keep it down you're gonna get us cought."Says Martin feeling a little sexy with his finger at Aviva's lips. Aviva removes Martin's finger to speak "Oh yeah sorry, it's just that I'm so excited, you just can't forget how many times I was waiting for this day to come even since kinder." as Martin was having flash backs about Aviva asking for a stakeout*,kinder garden at Martin and Chris's house"Are we gonna do a stakeout?" "No.", First grade "Now are we gonna do a stakeout?" "No" 2-4 grade "How about now a stakeout?" "No" 5-10 "We're doing a stakeout now?" "NO", when Martin was taking a shower, "Are we gonna do a stakeout now" "NO!Get the fuck out of my shower and my house!" 11-yesterday "How about a steak o..." "NO!"* "How the hell can I ever forget." says Martin blushing when he remembers about the shower "I brought some stakeout things just in case" says Aviva putting all the matirrios on the ground."Cool." says Martin but now a little worried.* Has Aviva been fucking staking me? If she did then I'll never go to the restroom*"Hey Aviva um having you been stacking me?" "Sometimes" *Okay I will never go to the fucking restroom ever again only for emergesys*"So here's the plan." As Martin tells Aviva the plan time was passing and noon already came Chris was already waiting for his guest to come but looks like she was already inside the museum **.**

 **POV to Mystery person:**

"So you came Chris Fredrick Kratt," "How the fuck do you know half of my full name," I laugh "Oh Chris you told me" "What! Who the fuck are you." I smile "So you don't remember me." I take of the hody but I still smile.

 **POV to Chris:**

I was shocked, frozen like ice, I couldn't believe that she was still alive but she looked so different. "B-b-but HOW! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!" "Death was just the begging, that toxic wast didn't kill me at all, the panda that I was next to morphed to me, but hey looks like my brother kicked me out, my whole family kicked me out just cause the way that I looked, they didn't remember me." she says turning around the corner upset."But things have changed I have powers now, ALL kind of powers, I'm rich, I live in a rich house, I can have whatever I want now Chris, I am now Emerald Panda Girl." "Citlaly*(Si-tla-li)* I just want to say how bad i feel for you now but don't you thing that you shoud go back with your family?" When I said that she turned and starred me with the devilish eyes and I'm worried.

 **POV to Aviva:**

I could see Chris but not the other person. "Martin horra para plan B" "Aviva you know I don't know what the hell your saying when you're talking in Spanish" "Now for plan B" "Okay go for it" I go get the laser glass cutter and Martin went to grab the rope, I tie the rope around my hips and went through the hole.

 **POV to Citlaly:**

"You think I would go back with them, DO YOU! They KICKED ME out REMEMBER!" "But what are you gonna do with them?" I stopped my devilish looks and then turned to Chris, " The reason I called you here is because I was gonna tell you that I'm gonna hangout with you Chris." "REALLY" I can see that he really missed me "Yes, unless that's not okay with you." I said that to know if he really missed me or not " What no no no no it's okay it's just that it's been so long that we haven't hangout." *Okay he misses me* "okay good cause we're gonna start today." "Today yeah that's a great idea."

 ***(setting changes at the mall, a field trip)***

* "Hello students welcome to the gamer's store this is where..." "This is so boring" I said whispering then I went and left the gang but then I bumped into someone "HEY! Watch where you're going b..." "Sorry I was in a rush and..." I looked up and I just see the way he looks and I could tell he was a nerd, "Oh uh.. sorry for screaming at you." "It's okay I'm used of it, I'm Chris Kratt by the way" he says that and was gonna make a handshake with me. "I'm Citlaly Lopez." I just went for the handshake."Nice meeting you, so I can tell you are a trouble maker" "Well a little, I can tell you're a nerd." "A little but hey at least we're learning about each other" "Yeah, hey you make some trouble." "I don't get in trouble, and besides, won't that give you a 360?" "No, not unless you don't get cought" "Okay then." I take him to a place where there's no cameras and no one to secerd it, "This the place that I make trouble." "Looks like a very special place that shoud be secerd." "It is but no one thought that anyone will find this place." "Well looks like they were wrong." "Yep, we can steal all the things you want here." We start taking what we wanted but then I heard footsteps. "Hide!" I told Chris and I went to my hiding spot but before Chris could, they cought him, "Hey what are you doing here Chris!" I can tell it was the principal, "I...I...I can explain" "There's no need to I'll have to explain your parents about the 360." "B...b...but.." "No buts mister" I turned to Chris and he looked sad, so then I came out, "Well you have to do a 360 to me instead of him, I was the one who bought him here, he didn't came here" I began to lie so Chris wouldn't get a 360. "Well then, that case I won't have to do a 360 to Chris, I knew Chris won't do anything like this, but you do you're going to have lunch detention for a mouth." "As if I care." "Watch that tone." "Or what?" "Or...or... UHHHGGG!" "That's what I thought." "Come on let's go." I turned to Chris when we began going, he just smiled a little, but I smiled a lot to him, he began to smile a lot too.*(At school having lunch detention)* I just can't believe these people do lots of mess." but then I saw someone coming, "Chris?" "Hey I just came to give you a hand" "You don't have to" "I told the principal that I shoud come and help you and she said okay." "But want about..." "Don't worry I toke care of that, thanks for not making me have a 360." "No problem"* "Hey Chris remember when you we're gonna get a 360" "How can I forget, that's when we became friends.

 **End Of Chapter 2 hey guys this time I'm gonna write the stories longer so yeah , I worked on Chapter two all night, I even kept writing till 5AM, and I'm being honest, it's a little hard To think a part for the story but pls tell me what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sorry for the very,very, and very long wait, no I am not dead,(I'm 13 irl) I was so busy and I was having trouble with my laptop, I'm so sorry for this happening, I had to start over, it will take years to get all my files back, but don't worry, I'll get all my files back, so I went and check fanfiction, I saw some PMs and I checked them, and Nanaamaro told me to do the point of view better or something, so I did, so far, this is the longest chapter, so I just had to start everything over, (I finished all the chapters but then my laptop erased everything so now I have to start all over again) so to make it up to you, I made this chapter long, but be pastion, I have to get all my files. But I will make a little twist in this story, I will let you choose the path,past, present, future, and battle weapons(That is if I make a battle in this story), some parts of this story did happen to me, or i wish to do, so yeah. Oh Yeah, one more thing, I changed the thought and flashback. I did the point of view better, but Guest gave me a great idea, I never thought of that, thanks for the idea, but I won't use all of it though. So pls forgive me, for thoughts or someone thinking will look like this. Flashback will look like this. Author's note will be like *this*.So yeah, oh I almost forgot, special thanks to Angela, she's a Friend of mine, for giving me the name of the villain and personally,*Claps for Angela***

 **Angela: Why Thank you Night, PS I'm I sassy, beautiful, sarcastic, and a funny person.**

 **Danna: Hey what's up, making you're story?**

 **Lorenzo: If I'm going to be in it, make me awesome as I am right now.**

 **Me: ...NO, besides, I made you holding Yareli. Anyways, let's start reading.**

 **Yareli:What? 0_o**

 **Lorenzo: Wait what? YOU MADE ME HOLDING YA...**

 **Me: SHH, MY READERS ARE TRYING TO READ!**

 **Chapter 3: An Old Enemy**

 **Martin:**

I felt the wind blowing though my hair, waiting for Aviva coming out with my brother. _What if the person is Danita, or even worst, Demonia. Demonia always wanted Chris to...die, no, she would never do that to Chris, would she?_ I was full of fear, confused, worried at the same time. _What if this person is different, what if this person is nice, strong, and brave, maybe a friend of Chris_. As I keep thinking, the second thought made me feel a little better.

 __ _ **Middle School, 7th grade**_

 _ **All our classmate running around the gym, happy for the last day of school, while Chris and I were just playing basketball, "I'm going to beat you Martin" Chris saying it very confident of himself. "In your dreams, you know I have been champion on every sports game, now I will be a champion on basketball." teasing Chris with that, knowing that i am good on every sports, but basketball, I feel like I am going to win. "Let's see who..." suddenly a girl appears. She had a ponytail, kinda like Aviva's, but longer, brown eyes, strong muscles, doesn't show that much, but for sure can tell she does weights,"Hey I was wondering if I can play with you?" She asks, she does look like a person that can play basketball. Before I could say anything, Chris just stopped me, "O-of course you can, I mean, we don't mind you playing with us." I turned to Chris, knowing that he fell in love. "Wow, really thanks, but I gotta warn you two, my friends and I are good in basketball." "Friends?" Chris and I said it at the same time. Then a guy appears next to her, a little taller, little fat, has glasses, black hair, has a jacket, I seen him everyday in gym, as far as I know, he never takes of his jacket, he has it unziped, but never got it off,"I've always thought you would say I was unstoppable."SHUT UP, I never said anything of you being unstoppable, you jackass! I just said that WE ARE GOOD AT IT, clean your ears bitch." I honestly thought that she would be all nice. Then more came, a girl with glasses,ponytail, and a gray jacket, another girl with glasses too, but no ponytail. A skinny guy, with curly hair, a kinda small girl, with short hair. And taller girl with short hair. "This are my friends, Lorenzo, Yalei, Daniela, Juan, Katia, and Angela." "Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Martin, and this is my brother,Chris." "Wait, he's your brother? See Citlaly, I told you, they were brothers." "Uh Angela, you never told me that, to none of us." "I know, I'm just sassy,beautiful, sarcastic, and funny." Anglea says fooling around "Sure you are." All of them said sarcastic. I had a feeling we all are going to be friends.**_

 **End Of flashback**

I remember now, all the fun we had that day, Lorenzo, Yareli, Daniela, Juan, Katia, Allen, Danna, and lots more friends me and Chris did, especially C..., _Wait a sec. Her voice, the shadow me and Aviva saw, She's sounds and looks exactly like her, can she still be alive. No, she can't be alive, unless she faked it, the last time I saw was when Demonia went and, had, a, GPS and...oh no_. I went running fast, got the walkie talkie,"I have to warn her now!" I was shaking a lot, so it was hard for me to get it to call, finally I presses the button,"Aviva, get out of there NOW!" I yelled worried now." What, Martin, what's wrong." "Aviva JUST LISTEN TO ME, get out of there, Go for Chris, and RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! IT'S A TRAP, Demonia is going to kill Chris!" "WHAT! Okay I'm on my way." I walked away from the walkie talkie, full of fear now, Chris needs to be saved. "Citlaly, was the bait the whole time."

 **Chris**

"So Emerald, why did you brought me here?" I asked, but when I asked her that, she was shocked, sad, she's hiding something. "Hey, are you okay?" "Wa... Oh yes, yes yes yes, I'm okay, it's just that..um...look, whatever happens, just please forgive me.I...arg!" Before Citlaly could finished, she started to feel pain in her leg. "EMERALD! ARE YOU OKAY!" I ran towards her, holding her close to me, very close, her hair softer then ever, Wow this feels...good...it's so..."Oh Chris, sorry if I had scared, it's just that I...uh...I...I felt breeze, yeah, a breeze." "What?" I don't understand why is Emerald acting like this. "Uh...Emerald...a...ar...are you okay?" "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, everything will be okay Chris." she says it as she was a crazy person. I toke a step back, i was about to run away, but then she hold me back, hurting my arm. "E-Citlaly! STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" Yelling at her feeling lot of pain. ***Triple voice*** "You're not going ANYWHERE CHRIS!" I got shocked, she had all black eye, her piuple turned red, crying out blood, her hair turned to red. "C-C-Citlaly?W-w-w-w-what h-h-h-happen t-t-t-to y-y-y-y-you?" "DON'T YOU SEE! I was brought back to LIFE! All thanks to Demonia." I gasped, shocked, Demonia, of course it was her. how could she do this to her"Citlaly, if you can hear me, then I know you know you can fight back, just fight though the pain." I said to her, then she turned to normal, half normal, still crying blood, but her eyes to normal, "C-C-C-Chris? Chris I c-c-c-c-can't fight back. She's t-t-t-to s-s-strong." the evil almost taking over her, "Citlaly, I know you are strong, just believe in BACK!" good side of her was coming, but the evil part just couldn't let it happen. "GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU SON OF A BI..." just then, I saw Aviva. "Aviva?What are you doin..." "Chris! NO time to explain, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Citlaly finally let go of me. Aviva then rushed to me, grabbed my arm, running outside, I then turned to Citlaly, knowing she needed help "WAIT! WE CAN'T LEAVE CITLALY THERE!?" "Chris you don't understand." "Yes I do, I'm not a little boy anymore, I can take care of myself!" After I said that, I let go of her, rushing to Emerald, hearing her yelling in pain, before I could hold her, an explosion came, blocking the path that was my only exit, Aviva won't be able to go though it. Lots of rocks came, covering Citlaly in my arms, protecting her, then a big piece of rock hit me on my back, falling down on the ground. Before I could see clear, I saw a shadow surrounding me,"Chris, don't leave me here alone." when I heard Citlaly cry out, a song came, hearing the song the I heard once in my head.

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go**

 **When all those Shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember you said ," Don't leave me here alone."**

 **But all that's dead and gone and past tonight**

 **Just close your eyes**

 **The Sun is going down**

I Started crying, knowing I was going to I stared singing to Citlaly, feeling the blood in my back,"You'll be all right; no one can hurt you now" The good side of her won the war, but not me."C-C-C-Chris?" she saw the blood, I still love her, even the day that made me sad, "Citlaly, it...was...nice knowing...you." as I said that, pain toke over my body"What! No!NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! CHRIS!" feeling the tears of her on my shoulder. Just then, I saw her, Demonia. "Well, well, I thought I was able to control your evil side. But I guess I was wrong." "Stay AWAY FROM HIM!" Standing up, knowing that she had all kinds of powers, but I was dieing, slowly. "You thing you can stop me?Think again. I was the one who took care of you." as Demonia said that, she snapped her fingers, throwing Emerald to a wall, then made a fist, causing Citlaly to choke. "Well, Chris, we meet once again." Walking over me, stepping on me with one leg, making more pain, especially when there was pieces of rocks under my cut. "It's too sad that this will be the last time we meet, goodbye forever Chris." This is the end of me now, she toke out a sword, pointing it at my neck. "LET HIM GO!" Emerald, freeing herself. Running towards Demonia, but before she could attacked, Demonia pushed her sword to her stomach. "NOOO!" I yelled out, knowing this was her end. Before she fell down, she throw something to me, some kind of magic. Once it hit me, I felt strong, I felt like I just got healed. Emerald, was now dieing. "EMERALD!" I went running to her, holding her close to me, so close, almost felt like we were going to kiss,"Please, don't leave me alone." ***Angela:CUTIES! (W) Me: SHUT UP! ( - ) It's not my fault that LORENZO PUT IT! :( Lorenzo: (w) Uh.(^_^) IDK what you talking about*** , "C-C-C-Chris?" sounding like her last words "Yes?" Knowing it was something really important.

 ***Lorenzo:This is when Citlaly sings Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift but let's just say this, Chris has a flashback and all that shit, Citlaly on the other hand, also had a flashback, till she remembered she'll sing a song when she knows she that her day had come, with that, she's saying the lyrics while dieing at the same time,(Sorry didn't meant to put singing, so FUCK THIS BULLSHIT) (w) .So yeah. ENJOY THIS BULLSHIT THAT I MADE UP! Citlaly: well then, i guess that you're an asshoe now, instead of being a bitch, you're a fucking asshoe. Lorenzo: FUCK YOU BITCH! Citlaly: Sorry but I'm taken by Allen, so don't you rape me Lorenzo. Lorenzo: WHAT THE FUCK!***

 _ **In the park, 10TH grade**_

 _ **It was the day that me and Martin were going to a place really far away, we told everyone, but Citlaly about this, so I decide to tell her after school, but before I could, she told me that there was something she needed to tell me, so here we are at the park, not knowing what she want's to tell me, but I know it was bad news, she stopped walking and sat down on a rock, just by seeing her face, I know it wasn't only bad news, but maybe something really awful,"Chris, the reason that I called you here is because I'll...I..." Wait was she blushing?! "Remember that I said that I have a new partner right?" yeah I remember that bitch, Allen Perez, he always takes Citlaly away from me, I know he loves her, and he know I do too. I did I forgot to mention that Citlaly works for the government, aka, as a spy. Yeah I think I did forgot that."Yeah, what about him?" I swear if he did something bad, I will kill him."Well, in order that I can proceed in my mission, I... I have to go out on a date with him, a "real" date. I always loved him, but I don't think he does" me hearing this, it made my heart broken, Allen does love her, and she loves him, I felt like crying, I hold it back, I acted normal "Well, why not fail the mission?" Shit, I said the wrong thing. She looked up, anger filling in her,"You think that I could just leave the mission,DO YOU?! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP THIS BULLSHIT, but oh just let someone else do this mission and then DIE! Look Chris, this mission that I have is going to defeat the dark side of me, OH YOU THINK THAT I COULD JUST LET THE WORLD END!" I got scared now, almost feeling like running away. "*sign* Look I'm sorry, I just don't what got into me, I..." "Hey it's okay, I forgive you, I'll always do." I smiled at her holding her chin making her look at me. She smiled back"Thanks Chris, but in order to defeat the dark side, I need true love so my powers will be more powerful." I swear I felt like killing myself, forgetting that I was going to tell her about me leaving. *I forgot to mention that this flashback is at Texas (I live there irl) so let's say that they will going super far* I was suffering too much, I could tell her how I really feel about her "Citlaly, there's something I need to tell you" She looked at me as if 'I'm listening' face, "I...I... I lov..." before I could finished, Someone yelled "CITLAY!" I growled knowing it was him, Allen. "Oh hey Allen!" Citlaly said in a nervous tone, there appeared a tall guy with black and red cloths, and of course, those red eyes,"Say, I wasn't expecting 'him' to be with you" saying it in a annoyed and monotone, "Allen, you Chris is just my friend, beside I told him about the mission that I was having." "Really?Well I guess this is just the perfect time for me to spent time with you." That JACKASS, I so hated him so much, I turned away for them, but what surprised me was that his stuff was behind a bush. HE WAS FUCKING STAKING US!**_

 _ **Time passed I'm to FUCKING LAZY TO WRITE EVERYTHING:**_

 _ **I waited, Citlaly came back super happy, I guess Allen won her, I then started crying, "Hey Chris, what happen?" she said, her smile faded away,"I...I...just please promise me that you won't leave me here alone." "I promise, and I won't never let you go." More tears form in me, but feeling better about it.**_

 **End of Flashback**

She then started to say the song

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go**

"What?" I swear that if she dies, I won't know what to do **.**

 **When all those Shadows almost killed your light**

 **I remember you said ," Don't leave me here alone."**

"NO,NO, PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT, I BEG YOU!"

 **But all that's dead and gone and past tonight**

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, I won't lose you again."

 **Just close your eyes**

"Please DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU!"

 **The Sun is going down**

Before she could continue, she closed her eyes, feeling the lifeless body on my arm."NO!NO!PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelling out full of disappointment. "Well, well, looks like you lost your lover, but I just can't STAND HAVING YOU STILL ALIVE!" yelling at me, as she snapped her fingers, I was choking, knowing that I will die this time. _This is now the end of me, goodbye...Martin, I will always love you bro._

 **Well looks like it's the end of this chapter, but the question is, will Chris survive, or will he die, and be with the girl he loved the most? Find out on the next chapter called A...**

 **Allen: Don't tell them the tilte, it will give the surprize away**

 **Me: Oh yeah, by the fact that I'm dead, I guess I can know how heaven looks like now.**

 **Reader: Lucky you -_-**

 **Allen: I'm still sad of that**

 **Chris:*mumbling to himself* If you do, then why don't you fucking bring her to life, or just saved her.**

 **Me:What was that?**

 **Chris: Nothing really importent**

 **Me: Well untile next time, Peace out!**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, I know that I've not been updating this story, but I just had a terrible year. I really don't feel like continuing this story, and what I'm trying to say is that this story will no longer be updated. I'm quit writing story, I've lost my memories, and I just don't like Wild Kratts like before. This year was the worst year I've gotten. I'm not writing any more stories. I'm very sorry for this. It's just that I am getting close to death so yeah. Cause a few days I was in a car crash. Luckily I've survived, I only have bruises and a broken rib. So yeah, right now I'm okay, but I just can't take all this rage inside of me. So I just don't want to be doing this anymore. So I guess this is goodbye. I'm really sorry but I just can't do this anymore. So yeah, I just hope you all have a great day. So goodb** ye.


End file.
